Off The Hook
by EMTiONALPRiNCESS
Summary: Kylie doesn't like One Direction but her Bestfriend Cristy does. What happens when Cristy askes Kylie to do something that will help the boys out ? Find out in Off The Hook.
1. Characters Description

A/N: I don't own One Direction because if I did I would put them on a Island for Directioners only (:

**My Characters Description: **

**Kylie:** Black long hair that's straight but curls at the ends, Light Brown doe eyes, Full pink lips, Long full curled eyelashes, Rosy cheeks, Dimples, Lower back dimples, Belly Button Piercing, Tattoo on lower back (Tattoo link down below Descriptions) 5'1 in a half, And curves in all the right places.

**Cristy:** Straight Dirty Blonde Hair, Brown eyes, Long Lashes, Belly Button Piercing, 5'6, and slender body.

Kylie's Tattoo: .com/albums/s480/emtionalprincess/Off%20The%20Hook/?action=view¤t=


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I don't own One Direction._  
><strong>

**Kylies POV**

_"Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk. Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss. Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot" _ Blasted through my phone waking me from my much needed sleep. Groaning I grabbed it off of my nightstand and slid the bar to answer the call.

"WHAT!"

**"Good Morning Asswipe I'll be at your house in 15 minutes."**

"WHAAA-"

**"Bye." **_Dial Tone._

Groaning I got out my bed and walked into my en suite bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Then I walked into my bathroom and starting sorting through all my clothes. I finally decided on a White crop top with black lettering on it that says **F*ck It Just Get Naked**, my Black short shorts, and my Black and White Vans. After I dressed quickly I ran a comb through my long dark hair and put on some cherry chapstick. I grabbed my huge shiny black Hello Kitty bag and threw all the stuff I needed in there. I was done right on time as I heard knocking on the door of my apartment. As I walked out of my bedroom I heard my front door open I already knew who that would be.

**"Hurry up Kylie were going to be late!" **Yelled My Bestfriend.

"Shut up Cristy I'm coming nobody told you to make your appointment so damn early!"

**"That's where you are wrong my friend the tattoo artist who will be doing me told me to come this time! So in your face !"** Cristy yelled sticking her tongue out at Kylie.

"Whatevers" Rolling her eyes she sighed today was going to be a long day.

**"Lets go"**

"Okay" The two bestfriends started walking to Cristy's car which was a Black 2011 Kia Soul. They got in and Cristy started the car and _"Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell" _Started blasting through the speakers. I hurried up and turned it off.

"Cristy why the hell to you love those guys so much?"

**"Because they are sex gods ! I mean come on Kylie have you seen them and heard their accents when they aren't singing they-"**

"Okay I mean their music is alright it's just not my cup of tea."

**"Mark my words Kylie McGuire I will convert you into a Directioner!"**

"When pigs fly!"

**"UUGGHH were going to have to park all the way down here!"**

"What why ?"

**"Because Shirley just texted me saying that some dumbass is driving slow all the way in the front causing this traffic jam" **Muttering a whatevers to Cristy she hurried up and parked on the side of the road. We both got out and starting walking to the tattoo parlor and talked about the dumbass who held us up.

"I swear I want to punch the face of the person who's holding up traffic. It's too damn early for me to be walking this long ass distance."

**"Amen to that sister!" **Cristy said highfiving me. We walked for another 10 minutes until we seen a police car and a white and orange vintage van. _Sucks to be them _I thought. I continued to walk but was pulled back by my bestfriend who looked like she wanted to burst out screaming right then and there.

"What's wrong Cristy you look like you want to burst out screaming."

**"That's One Direction that got pulled over. OMG ! Kylie we have to help them!"**

"Woah calm down Cristy are you sure that's them?"

**"Of course I'm sure I can see Harry's curls and Zayn's quiff!" **Cristy stated proudly.

"Um okay stalker much but what the hell do you plan to do ?"

**"I'll just let the stalker part slid because I need your help."**

"No ways dude their your favorite boyband you do something"

**"Please Kylie I just need you to flirt with that officer and get them out of it. Please for me." **Cristy cried begging on her knees.

"Fine but I get to pick a piercing you have to get when your done with your tattoo and you can't back out of."

**"Fine. Deal. Now go." **Cristy yelled. I slowly walked out toward the scene. I looked at the Officer and noticed it was Officer John who has had a crush on me since highschool. _This is going to be so easy. _I thought. I put a sexy smile on my face and in my most seductive voice I said

"What seems to be the problem Officer ?" He quickly turned around and I saw 5 pairs of eyes widen slightly.

_"Hi Kylie and these are the guys that caused the traffic jam earlier. The driver Louis said he's still getting used to driving in the States appa-" _I quickly cut John off and turned to th_e _driver of the car and said

"Louis so that's where you been causing a traffic jam I've been waiting for you for half an hour already." I turned to John and said

"John this is my cousin Louis he was supposed to meet me for breakfast half an hour ago." I then bit my lip sexily and said

"Can you just let him off the hook this is his first time in the States and I don't want it to be a bad experince for him. Please for me?" I widen my eyes slightly.

_"Okay." _He sighed at me then turned to Louis and said _"You need to drive speed limit not 15 miles under speed limit. Got it ?"_

"Yes Officer" Said a shocked Louis.

_"Bye boys. Goodbye Kylie and Have a nice day with your cousin." _ Said Officer John as he waved at them bye.

"I will and you too. Oh and Thanks again for letting my cousin off the hook." Kylie said smiling.

_"No problem." _ He got into his police car and drove off.


	3. AN

A/N: What piercing should Kylie make Cristy get ?


End file.
